The present invention relates generally to help aides and, more particularly, is concerned with a portable marker line reeling apparatus having multiple uses.
Over the years, many different marking devices have appeared in the prior patent art. Representative examples of the different marking devices are the ones disclosed in Stephens U.S. Pat. No. (1,966,318), Adams U.S. Pat. No. (3,334,554), Eigenmann U.S. Pat. Nos. (3,587,415 and 4,129,673), Huwe U.S. Pat. No. (3,973,513), Cooper U.S. Pat. No. (3,998,285), DeMaster U.S. Pat. No. (4,035,059), Furiate U.S. Pat. No. (4,515,499), Danielson U.S. Pat. No. (4,687,220) and McDonald U.S. Pat. No. (4,687,369).
Many of these devices might serve their respective purposes reasonably well and generally achieve their objectives under the limited range of operating conditions for which they were designed. However, it appears that most, if not all, have one or more drawbacks. One major drawback of many of the devices is that they are designed to suit a specific or single purpose or use, for instance, as a highway marker, traffic directing or delineating marker, site marker, or parking guide. Another drawback is that most of the devices must be dedicated permanently to that specific or single use. Still another drawback is that some of the devices are complex and intricate in design, expensive to fabricate, and time-consuming to apply.
Consequently, a need exists for a marking device having a construction which substantially avoids the above-noted drawbacks without introducing a set of new ones in their place.